


Chaos of Rogirl

by RubberDucky02



Category: Roblox (Video Game), Rogirl
Genre: Other, i dont know i havent watched rogirl in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucky02/pseuds/RubberDucky02
Summary: rogirl and sav eat dirt togetherand admin is being mean again





	Chaos of Rogirl

**Author's Note:**

> its underage since everybody is literally underage  
> joke fic because im SUPERR funny  
> also since rogirl can access everything online i can do what i want

Hot mom (single/divorced) APRVD woke up from her long nap one afternoon after a vigorous night of playing roblox. She yawns and ponders if her Discord friends are up yet. Her best friend had already messaged her but that wasn't why she had opened Discord. **She was there for the rush.** She opened the server Safe Place and began reading the **1000000+** messages. 

Already, at 12am for Hot mom, Connor and Spiral were fighting about some stupid dumdum gay shit. Spiral tagging Jazzy to please help him and his victim complex and Connor rambling how he would scalp Spiral and fling Spiral's wig to Asia. Martha of course chimed in with no intention of helping or diffusing the situation. During this, Anxiety says "ok" or a "yikes" here and there and nobody really gives a shit because Anxiety never says anything other than "ok" or "yikes". Majorical or Ace or maybe even Squid (if they're on) actually tries to help the situation by words of wisdom but sense everybody is 10 and under nobody can comprehend actual words. As Hot mom scrolls up she realizes the whole argument was caused by Connor saying "spiral gay :XD:" 

Hot mom doesn't actually say anything until she read the whole thing, even then, she doesn't input anything useful. Just a "this shit rjyetarded LOL im going to work" and finally closes Discord. Until night time.  

.....

Night time rolls around and Hot mom opens Discord one last time until tomorrow. On the Safe Place server; it seems like an event is going on. Almost everybody is in the general voice chat. Squid, Tf2 Addict, Connor, Jazzy, Martha, Ace, Marjorical, Spiral, all except everybody who never spoke in the server. 

And then two special guests, Rogirl and Sav. 

"omg" Hot mom says as she joins the general voice chat immediately. Everyone is muted except Rogirl, Sav, Connor, and Jazzy. Hot mom was muted after she joined. Rogirl was the first one to speak "Yum I love eating dirt with Sav." in her monotone voice, crunching noises can be heard in the background of both Rogirl and Sav. "This is what they do in their free time." Jazzy said. "YES TOTALLY TEA JAZZY!" Connor said in his broken microphone that nobody can actually hear words. 

Soon after Connor said that, everybody was unmuted and Martha and Trashman in unison was the first one to speak while crunching noises was still being heard "Why." they say. "This hurts my ears." Squid says. "Yeh." Tf2 Addict said in a Heavy voice or something idk. 

All of a sudden "JAZZY SUCK MY COCK COCK COCK DICK BALLS I'M EJACULATING TOO MUCH EFF EYE VEE KAY YOU" Rogirl says in a louder but still monotone voice. 

Jazzy types "omg" in the text channel and only static words can be heard from Connor's microphone. 

Everybody panics and says stuff like "OMG SAV COVER YOUR EARS" "ROGIRL NO" and other stupid shit. 

"EAT MY A ESS ESS ESS ESS ESS" Rogirl continues to say. "IM HANNA BAKER AND WELCOME TO YOUR TAPE" 

Sav posts roblox hentai in the text channel and asks "whats this" 

Rogirl and Sav were kicked out of voice chat and Jazzy announces that Admin took them off because of inappropriate behavior. 

All was quiet.... 

Until somebody said something about Delusia and everybody lost their shit again saying "RIP DELUSIA" except Spiral because he's a looser and Tf2 Addict is excused for not joining the mourning ritual because he doesn't even know delusia. 

After everybody exited vc martha said "im taking another break bye" and that was it. 


End file.
